


Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, buddhist!kira, explicit but brief, ken ships kira and malia so hard, malira goes to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wants to make it to church on time. Malia wants lazy morning sex. The doughnuts win out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/138526028685/plz-write-more-malira-fic). Title from the [Troye Sivan song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU).

Kira wakes up one step at a time. First, she becomes aware of the cozy blanket cocoon enveloping her, the cold air outside nipping annoyingly at her exposed face. Then, burrowing closer to the warm body at her side, Kira feels bright beams of sunlight prickling insistently at her eyelids. Huffing, she deigns to squint them open and scowls at the light streaming into her room.

She waffles on attempting to go back to sleep, but the the uncomfortable fullness of her bladder wins out. Sighing, Kira extricates herself from Malia’s octopus-like grip, taking care not to rouse her sleeping girlfriend.

Grumbling at the cold wood on her bare feet, Kira drags herself to the bathroom. An empty bladder and refreshing splash of cold water on her face later, Kira emerges slightly less crabby. She finally takes a moment to respectfully bow and light incense for the miniature Buddha shrine in the corner of the room. She grabs her _ojuzu *****_ and mutters a quick prayer in between stifled yawns. She hopes Amida Buddha ****** won’t mind.

“Kira?” comes a muffled voice from their bed. Kira glances over, a fond smile curling at her mouth at the sight of Malia silhouetted by the sunshine peeking in. Malia always complains about being cold when they go to sleep, but inevitably kicks all the blankets to the floor every night. The warm light limns the curve of her ass and slope of her shoulders where she lays stomach down on their mattress.

“Yeah?” Kira answers, rubbing one sleep-crusted eye with a fist.

“Wha’ time’s it?” mumbles Malia, eyes still closed even as she turns her face towards Kira to frown. “Why’re you up?”

“Mom made me promise to come to temple this morning, remember?” sighs Kira, stretching until her back pops satisfyingly. “I haven’t gone in ages with all the supernatural stuff. But everything’s been pretty quiet lately, so she said I should go.”

Malia makes a displeased noise, deigning to lift her head up and fix Kira with a glare that reminds her uncannily of her cousin. But, Derek-esque glowers aside, Kira just giggles at Malia’s ridiculously fluffy bed head. Even with it shorn short now, Malia’s hair still remains as unruly as ever. Lydia hoped it would be easier to manage at shoulder length, but was aghast to find that Malia managed to get it just as snarled and tangled, if not more, as usual.

“You should come with me,” suggests Kira as she snags a pair of jeans draped over the desk chair. She sniffs, decides they don’t smell too dirty, and hops around to jam her legs in.

“You should stop putting on clothes and come back to bed,” leers Malia, eyes now bright and alert as she traces the curves of Kira’s bare thighs with her eyes.

“Nice try.” Kira strips off her sleep shirt to rummage around their shared closet for a nice shirt. “There will be doughnuts at the end, if that helps convince you to come. Hey, Malia, have you seen my—”

She breaks off with a squeak as a mischievous mouth nips at her neck and a familiar pair of hands find their way to her hips. “M-Malia,” Kira stutters, cheeks coloring.

“Hmm?” Malia hums innocently against Kira’s pulse even as she thumbs open the button of her girlfriend’s jeans and snakes a hand down past the waistband.

“I—” Kira’s breath hitches, knees going weak. She sags against Malia, head falling back against Malia’s shoulder. “ _Oh_.”

When Malia feels a hand tangle in her hair, she growls appreciatively. She slips her hands out of her girlfriend’s panties just long enough to spin Kira around and surge forward against the closet door.

Their lips meet in an electric clash of breathy noises and slick mouths. Kira grabs Malia’s ass to haul her forward into a simmering grind. Malia has one hand between Kira’s legs again, clever fingers making Kira see stars, and the other splayed possessively on Kira’s side.

Frustrated by the thin fabric of Malia’s boxer shorts impeding direct skin on skin contact, Kira tugs ineffectually at them until Malia finally gets the message. She smirks at Kira’s flushed face, kiss-bruised mouth open and desperately panting, and strips out of her shorts. Kira quickly does the same until they’re both naked.

Without Malia inches away, her tongue tracing sinful patterns across her collar, Kira manages to mourn the fact that she won’t be making it to temple today. Her mom is going to be so pissed.

Then Malia drops to her knees, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks, and mouths at Kira’s clit, and all thoughts of her mom disappear from her head faster than a lightning strike.

* * *

They aren’t terribly late if Malia does say so herself.

“We missed half the service,” hisses Kira in embarrassment as she skulks down the _hondo *******_ central aisle in search of her parents and friends. Scott and Stiles promised to come, and even Mason promised to try and drag Liam along.

“We wouldn’t have if you didn’t take so long to come the third time,” points out Malia unhelpfully.

“Is that a hickey?” Stiles bursts out gleefully as they approach. Mason snickers at his side.

“It is,” Malia confirms smugly while Kira meeps in mortification and Scott blushes and looks away.

Noshiko gives her daughter a disapproving look, but Ken just chuckles, “Ah, young love.”

“ _Dad_!” whisper-shouts Kira, hiding her face in her hands. “Not helping.”

When Malia reaches over to fist bump Liam, Kira bats her hand away and demands, “Are you not embarrassed at all?”

“Hey,” Malia shrugs unapologetically. “I’m just here for the doughnuts.”


End file.
